Blackmoore
by nevercomemonday
Summary: Blackmoore is a sorceress whose true power lies in the stars and whose past preasent and future seem to be so twisted and terrifying that the Titans cant decide wether she is a friend or foe.But Raven dosent care since now she ahs someone to understand he
1. Prolouge

Hi everyone! This is my first story that I've put on FanFiction and I would love some feed back so review please.

This is a Proouge to my story and hopefully it will get you intersted. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------

The Hevens Weep

Prolouge

She got off the plane exasuted from the international flight and slightly annoyed at the little kids who cryed and screamed and wined the entire 7 hours. She looked around at all the people at the end of the terminal holding up sighns and baloons welcomeing their loved ones home.Secretly hopeing that there would be such a warm gesture for her.When she didnt see anyone she sighed dissapointed and continued walking towards the luggage carosel with her eye's glued to the ground.

"Lena sweetie. Over here!" said a familliar voice.

She turned around to see her mothers warm smile and walked towards her with a slight smile of her own creeping onto her face.

"I"m so glad your home sweet heart." Said Lena's mother giving her a big hug "I missed you."

"Where's Dad?' Lena asked

"I sent him to go pick up your luggage.We should go meet him over there."

They both waled over to the carosel. Lena's mother asking questions about her trip and only getting one or two syllable words for answers.When Lena caught sight of her father she couldnt help but smile.Her dad was her best friend.

"Daddy!" she yelled

When he saw her he flashed a big smile of his own and held out his arms for a hug.She ran up to him in a warm embracce. It seemed to erase all of the terrible things that had happend the things that she had done that dissapointed him and her mother.

As soon as they had let go he held out a small bouquet of partially crushed flowers.

"These are for you. I'm sorry they got a little ruined.""

"Thats okay." Lena reassured him "Thank you."

The ride home from the airport was quiet.Lena's dad would ask her a few things or would talk about what he had done whle she was gone but her mom would never say anything.Lena could tell that there was some tension between them well acually there was alot of tention between them.Every now and then they would bicker about small things like what to play on the radio or what they should do for dinner and small things like that.She could tell that her mom really didnt want to argue with her father in front her her so she tried her best to stay quiet.

"So did Aunt Lucia drive you to the airport or does she have a choufurr to do those things?"her dad asked

"Acually we took a taxi.Aunt Lucia dosent own a car she says its a waste of money if she dosent get out very often,which she dosent." was Lena's reply

"You did that? What was your aunt thinking? Taxi drivers can be dangerous!"

"Dad its okay.I can take care of myself." boy isnt that the truth she thought. "I'm here to tell you about it arent I?"

"Well yeah I guess..."

As soon as they got home Lena went straight to her room to unpack or rather take all the stuff out of her suitcase and throw it wherever she wanted .She found that someine had cleaned up her mess from the last time she was hthere wich was what,about two months ago? yeah thats it she thought.

Lena had been sent to her stay with her great aunt Lucia's house or Mansion,Well acually if you want to get really specific you would call it a manor. Her aunt lived in a small twon near London England.Lena was forced to go as a last resort after she had gotten released from the City Limits Detention Center.Lena had gotten "Out of control" and needed to be "Straigtened out" and rather than her parents do it themselves they sent her to stay with her aunt for the summer.

When Lena was finished unpacking she went downstairs into the kitchen to see her mother chopping vegetables for dinner.She could tell her moother had been crying since her eye's were puffy and she could see tear stains on her cheeks.

"Mom whats wrong?" Lena asked

"Oh its...noting its nothing." She continued chopping her vegetables

"Okay...where did dad go?"

"He went to his workshp.I dont know when he'll be back.He's benn going there alot lately."

"Oh." said Lena as she got up and went back to her room.

She lay on her bed thinking about the events of the past two months.And how people would not just know her as Catelena Bly but soon also as Blackmoore.

-------------------------------------------------

Your probobly confused and wondering what this has to do with the story.Well,everything to does..And just to warn you so you wont be extremely confused the next chapter is a timeskip.Hope you liked it you will find out more about Lena/Blackmoore later.  
Peace! XP 


	2. Chapter 1: Lena

Hi people! Okay so heres Chapter one and remember this one is time skipped into the FUTURE so all thats happening here happened after the stuff in the prologue.  
----------------------

Chapter One: Lena

"Aaaaawwwww c'mon Raven do we really have to go there?" whined Beast Boy as they were walking towards Ravens favorite coffee shop.

"We all agreed that it was my turn to pick what we do next." said Raven with a glare. "And this is it so be quiet."

"And this is it so be quiet." Beast boy said to himself in a mocking tone. "Well at least I have my trusty Game Station Portable!." he pulled out the device and immediately started playing once they arrived at their destination.

Raven got her usual cup of coffee and walked to a table sat down and began reading her book while listening to some really bad poetry,music,and the bleeping of beast boy's game station.

Robin and Cyborg sat down and started talking about new attack patterns and strategies while Starfire was reading the menu out loud since she had no clue what any of this stuff was.

"Chocalatta-Mocha-Latte,Carmello-Frappacino,French Vanilla Coffee explosion."

"Decaff or Regular?" One of the cashiers had overheard her and thought she was ordering.

"Um yes?"

"Okay coming up.' a few minutes later the cashier put a piping hot cup in front of her and she just stared at it. "Um your supposed to drink it."

For a second Starfire had a confused look on her face"Oh yes of course!" she took a sip of the strange beverage and a few seconds later her eyes shot open as wide as they would go "ROBIN! CYBORG! YOU MUST TRY SOME IF THIS ITS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!!!!!!" she took another sip not caring that it was still extremely hot.

"Uh Starfire? What is that?" asked Robin

"I'M NOT AT ALL SURE BUT WHATEVER IT IS IT HAS TO BE THE MOST WONDERFUL THING I HAVE EVER TASTED!!!!!!!!!" she yelled,not that she noticed.

"Um okay Star, I think you should give that to us so you don't hurt anyone." said Robing trying to get her to quiet down

"Yeah just give us the cup." Said Cyborg,helping Robin out.

'NO!!' and now the argument started.Starfire would not hand over her precious coffee and Robin and Cyborg were trying their best to keep her quiet while also getting the caffeine away from her.

Raven was just about to go over there and shut them up when one of the employee's came onto the stage after someone who had totally bombed his preformance and was now whimpering since someone had thrown a newspaper at him.

"Okay thank you for that...unique performance." some of the people booed "Now lets give a special hand to our next great talent"sarcasm was in hi voice" "uhhh..." he took a peice of paper out of his pocket and read it "Lena Bly." a girl walked onto the stage and he mumbled something to her "Please for your sake you better not suck.'

She gave him a look as she proceeded to the small piano on the right side of the stage.A small spotlight illuminated her face.She had black hair down to her shoulders and piercing gray eyes.

"I wrote this song not so long ago.Its about a former friend of mine." and she began to play a soft almost depressing melody that was mesmerising.She had a wonderful voice too.

You are not who I thought you were You are not who I needed you to be You cant wipe my tears away Because you cant see me

Can you see me?

By the end of the song the whole room was silent.Even Starfire had quieted down and Beast Boy stopped playing his game eye's still wide as he stared at the one person who didn't put anyone to sleep or get random tuff thrown at her.

"Thank you." said Lena as she got up and walked off the stage and to the coffee counter.

Raven did the same so she could get another cup.She got in line right behind Lena.

"That was...amazing." Said Raven she wasen't really good at he whole compliment thing

Lena turned around to see her new fan "Really? thanks allot! I"m Lena." she extended her hand in a greeting

"Raven." she shook Lena's hand "But really I thought it was great.I mean the way you were singing it and the lyrics and everything its like you make other people acually feel something when they hear it."

"Well I guess they should. I mean since it is what I feel.So it makes me glad when someone says that."

They both got their coffee and sat down at a table together.

"I haven't seen you here before are you new?" Raven asked

"Sort of I guess I just got here today. I'm kind of traveling around you know?"

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah but not like any one is gonna miss me right?"Lena explained.

Raven and Lena talked for hours by then the others had told Raven that they were gonna leave and would see her back at the tower. It was 5:00 and getting dark by the time they were both ready to leave.

"Hey do you think I could meet you here tomorrow?" Lena asked

"Uh...sure." replied Raven surprised that someone acually wanted to see her again.Most of the time they would get kinda scared and walk off hoping she wouldn't notice.Well except for her real friends

"Great 9:30 then?"

"Uh yeah 9:30."

"Alright see you tomorrow." Lena waved turned around and left.As soon as she was out of sight Raven headed back to the tower praying that it wasen't Beast Boy's night to cook. Then suddenly she heard an explosion then several screams.Her communicator went off and she answered.

"Raven, trouble at the bank can you go ahead and take care of it until we get there?"

"Fine." she immediately flew to the sight of the crime.

It was Mumbo again.Him and his stupid seccond rate magic tricks were getting old and she wanted to end this quickly. But when she got closer she noticed that there was someone else already fighting him.

It was a girl that looked about the same age as Raven and she had long white hair pulled back into a low pony tail with a silky black ribbon and long bangs parted in the center so they framed her face.She had dark eye's and was wearing a long coat that flared at the bottom and on the sleeves.She noticed that the inner lining was white and the coats collar stuck up a little.She also wore black leather boots that went to her knee's and around her neck was a necklace with a large reddish jewel on it.

Mumbo pulled a giant sword out of hit hat and was slashing it towards the girl. She immediately grabbed the jewel from her neck threw it up in the air and when it fell down towards the earth it had changed into a staff or a wand with the jewel on top.She took hold of it and used it to defend herself from the blade.

"I'm sorry little girl but that pretty thing wont save you." Said Mumbo with that stupid smile of his as he disappeared

She turned around and saw hundreds of bunnies with very large teeth coming towards her but suddenly her eye's changed to red and wand in hand, she started to throw fire at them.One by one hey disappeared until they were all gone. Mumbo was franticly trying to get as much money as he could get away with.Then they girl turned towards him and her eye's changed an icy blue and the rose her hands up and water started to appear and was flowing in Mumbo's direction while it started to turn to ice.

Then with a bang Beast Boy in the form of a rhino rammed the strange girl into a nearby wall.Starfire started throwing her starbolts at her and when the smoke cleared the girl was unharmed because she had put a force feild around herself.Her eye's were green this time.In self defence her eye's turned yellow and she slammed her fist to the ground and it shot up in Beast boy and Robin's direction knocking them out of the way.

She was trying to dodge Starfires star bolts when suddenly she ran right into Cyborg.He knocked the wand of of her hands and picked her up squeezing her.

"Thats it for you." he said to her.

He was practically crushing her arms with his strength and was struggling to get free. "Your..letting him...get away..." she managed to say

"What?"

Raven had finally decided to enter the scene. Its not her its Mumbo!" she said coldly. "And your letting him get away."

"What!" he dropped the girl and she scrambled to get her wand.He didn't even notice since he was trying to find Mumbo."

The girl grabbed her wand and and nearly tripped while she was running away.Raven went after her.The girl went into a nearby alley. When Raven entered the alley she found it empty.The girl had disappeared.Raven decided to go back and help her friends.She was puzzled, not just because she had disappeard but becasue of the strange energy she felt from her.

Lena sat behind a smelly dumpster holding her breath hoping that no one would find her. As soon as Raven had left she let it go breathing heavily this time. "That was close."

----------------------------------------

YAAAAYYY!!1 Chapter one!!!! I hope you liked it.I'd love some feed back so please review. Oh and they lyrics towards the beginning were written by me.Since Lena is a musician (sort of) every now and then I will put a few lyrics up there.Some of them may be mine and some of them will be by other people so I'll put the artist after the end of the chapter.Okay thats all for now.Byeahs! XP 


	3. Chapter 2: Blackmoore Revealed

Blackmoore Chapter 2; Blackmoore Revealed

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Titans were back at the tower trying to figure out who this mystery girl was. Robin and Cyborg were on the computrers doing reaserch while Starfire and Raven contacted some other titans to see if they had seen her before,And Beast boy was there for moral support.

"There aren't many reccords of her in the news. Looks like she traveled around before comeing here." said Robin

"Mystery Witch Cast's Spell on Villan" read Cyborg "That was in a town not so far from here."

"But do you really think she's a witch?" replied Robin

"Could be." said Raven as she and Starfie walked into the room, "I did sense some darker engergy when I was around her."

"Did you get any iinfo?" Robin asked.

"No." replied Starfire "It seems that our efforts were fruitless."

"Speaking of fruit." Beast Boy suddenly popped up from his nap "I'm starving! Can't we take a break and get some food?"

"Who is this 'we' your talking aboutt? YOU haven't done anything." Said Raven

"So! I have to eat SOMETHING!"

"Beast Boy is right. We should all take a break and eat many unhealthy foods to satisfy our hunger." Starfire said

"Okay but only for a little while. We should try to figure this person out." said Robin

"Aw c'mon dude." said Cyborg, "Its not like she hurt anybody."

"Yeah but she could. We don't know who's side she's on. Remember Terra?"

"Don't remind me." groaned Beast Boy. That instantly put him in a bad mood.

"Well as long as you don't over do it." Said Raven "Not like you did with Slade."

"I wont."

"Do you promise?" asked Starfie.

"Yes yes I promise."

And with that they all went out for pizza and argued over what toppings to get. Of course Beastboy wanted an animal friendly pizza and him and Cyorg argued about meat and how nastly tofu is. Starfire wanted something totally bizzare, Robin tried to talk her out of it for the sake of his health and Raven didn't care as long as they all shut up.

Raven looked out at all the people walking up and down the sidewalk chatting with friends,window shopping,and there was one guy trying to sell cheap watches to passers by. Then she saw a familliar face. Lena was walking slowly by as if she had no place to go. she told the others she would be right back not they would notice.She caught up with Lena who now had a suprised expression on her face.

"Oh hi." she said

"Hi." Raven said back "So what are you doing? No place important to be?"

"Uh no not really..." She looked kinda nervous rubbing the back of her head.

"Do you wanna have pizza with me and my friends?"

"Oh...Uh sure!" she gave a weak smile.

Raven led her to where everyone was sitting. It looked as if they had decided what to get since they were alot quieter.Lena sat down still looking kinda nervous wich was odd for her.

"Okay so you remember this is Robin,Beastboy,Cyborg,and Starfire." siad Raven

"Hi."

"So did you hear about the robbery today?" said Robin "Mumbo didn't get away with anything but there was another person that we can't identify."

"Uh yeah I heard about it. I saw it on the news acually." she looked at the table it seemed to be the most interesting thing to her."Thats some freaky chick huh?"

"Way freaky." said Beast Boy "Raven thinks she's a witch." He made a creepy face trying to scare her.

"Oh really?" said Lean now prying her gaze from the table to Raven.

"Its a possibility." she siad.

"Why are you doing all this reaserch anyway?' Lena asked, "I mean don't you think she'll reveal herself when she's ready."

"We can't be to careful." Said Robin "After everything thats happened with Slade and Terra we have to take every precaution."

At the sound of those names another strange look flashed across Lena's face "I'm sorry." She got up from the table her body felt heavy and she used the table to push herself up, "But I have to go." she barely glanced back at them as she ran off.

"Was it someting I said?" asked Robin

When Raven woke up it was getting really cloudy outside.It looked like it was going to rain. She walked into the living room to find Robin and Cyborg again at the computers still looking for any and everything they could find on their mystery woman while Beast Boy and Starfire looked extremely bored lying on the couch.

"I'm going out." said Raven. There was no reply.

She was headed to the coffee house where she planned to meet Lena. It was now raining and the day was dark and gloomy.Everyone seemed to be moving at a slower pace. She arrived at her destination and went to the counter to buy her usual cup of coffee.She looked around the room there was no one else there but a man who kept fidgeting while he was writing something that to him seemed to be very important and everytime he took a sip of his latte it calmed him down if only for a second. She sat down at a nearby table and began reading her book.

A few minutes later Lena walked in completely soaked. She looked as if she hadn't slept for days because she had dark circles unter her eyes and a half asleep expression on her face. When she saw Raven she smiled and waved then she got her own cup of ceffe and sat down right across from Raven.

"Hi." said Lena.

"Hi." Raven replied

For a few moments neither of them said anything. They just sat there looking down at the table or at the floor then at each other and occasionaly taking a sip of their hot beverage. Then they both started to say something at the same time.

"You go first." said Lena.

"No you."

"Uh..Okay..." Lena had a confused look on her face likw she had no idea what she was saying in the first place.

"I have something...Important to tell you." she finally said.

"Okay." Raven looked confused now.

"its about yesterday." Lena began. She had to push the words out.

"What about it?"

Lena fidgetd in her seat a little and looked all around her. She was feeling nervous now. "Uh you know that girl that you saw yesterday? The one who was fighting Mumbo?"

"Yeah..."

Lean fidgeted again looking around then she said in a hushed tone, "Follow me."

"What?" Raven looked at her like she was crazy.

"Just come on." Lena said already walking towards the door.

She led Raven around the block into an allyway.Then she made sure no one was following or trying to listen in. She turned around to face Raven and pulled out of her bag a black ribbon with a reddish jewel strung on it. Raven recognized it immediatly. It was identical to the one the mystery girl wore. Lena pulled back her hair and put the necklace on.

"She's me."

"What are you talking about?" said Raven with a very bored look on her face.

"The girl from yesterday,the mystery woman,the witch girl, she's me!"

Now Raven looked surprised. There was no way this girl could be the one from the other day. It was impossible! "I don't beleive you."

"Fine then." the jewel around Lens's neck egan to shimmer and then there was a flash of light and less than a seccond later the white haired girl that Raven had seen yesterday stood before her.

"She is me." Lena said this in a stern tone. "You beleive me now?"

"Yes." Raven was silent for a moment then said, "How did you..."

"It runs in the family. But the stone helps some. It would take forever to explain everything so I'll just leave it at that."

"Okay..." more silence "We should probobly go back to the tower."

"I agree."

And so they went. Neither of them said a word the entire way. Raven was still in a stage of shock and confusion but of course didn't show it. And Lena was still recovering from letting out her secret which she never told to anyone.

When they arrived at the tower no one noticed. Robin and Cyborg were still working on the computers,Starfire was begging them to take a break,and Beast Boy was once again taking a nap.

"Hello?" said Raven trying to get their attention. There was no response. "I'm back." still no answer

"Hey!" yelled Lena and everyone turned around. "She's back."

At first they all just stood there with a dumb look on their face. Then they all ran up to Raven and Lena all asking a million questions at the same time.

"Whaere are you from? How did you find her? Are you our friend? Why did you fight Mumbo? How did you get here?"

"One at a time please." said Raven clearly annoyed.

Starfire flew right up next to Lena and asked, "Please do tell us your name."

"Um well my real name is Lena Bly but what I use when I'm fighting is Blackmoore."

"Creepy name. You should get along great with Raven." said Beast Boy he saw Raven gave him a dirty look.

They all sat down and talked. She told them that she was the same person that they had seen at the coffee house and at the pizza place. The told them about her powers and explained that she was the next generation of sorcerers that were in her family. She told them that she could do alot of different things but mainly she could control different elements water,fire,earth,air,ltime and space,love,and lightning corrosponding to each of the different planets Mercury,Neptune,Pluto,Uranus,Mars,Venus,and Jupiter. She said that even though she could do these things she was still learning.

"So what brings you here? We know you've been traveling alot." said Robin

"Well acually I'm looking for someone."

"Really who? Maybe we know him." said Cyborg

She dug around in her bag and pulled out a picture and showed it to them.

"Have you seen this person?"

"No way." said Robin

"But thats..." Beast boy started

In her hands Lena held a picture of an old friend of the Titans. It was Terra.

--------------------------------------------------------------

I'll bet you saw that one comeing. Well if you were smart that is. I hope you enjoyed please reveiw. Later! XP


	4. Chapter 3: The Story

Blackmoore

Chapter 3

The Story

* * *

All the titans could do was stare at the picture then at Lena and back to the picture again. It was unreal,a mistake,unbeleiveable. How could this stranger know her? Had Terra done something terrible to Lena like she had to them before? Or had she known Lena from before she even met the Titans? None of them could be sure of anything. And they definately could not trust Lena. Terra may have done horrible things in the past but she was still their friend. She saved their lives. Of course none of them were getting the answers to their questions by just standing there. It was time to interrogate. 

"Wha..What are you doing with Terra's picture?" babbled Beast Boy, "Are you sure you have the right one?"

Lena looked at the photograph she held in her hand. "Yeah I'm sure." she smirked, "And since you know her name I'm guessing she's been here."

They all stared again. Not sure what to say.

"Um yeah...She has...or is..." muttered Cyorg still dazed."And you know her how...?"

"She's an old friend." said Lena right away. The answer seemed practiced.

Robin finally composed himself. "Well no matter how you know her I don't think she'll remember you." He paused trying to search for the right words to say. "She doesn't remember any of us...She was our friend too."

Beast Boy was silent. He looked to the ground the memories were flooding his mind. Her pretty face flashing before him over and over. The good times they had together,the terrible things she had done,the day she saved them all,and the day she forgot. That day was the worst one of all. Worse than when she betrayed them. Worse than when she left them. Worse than when they thought they lost her. She had forgotten him,she had forgotten every feeling she had for him and that he had for her. He would give anything for her to remember.

Lena glanced at Beast boy's sad face and then stood up straight and looked Robin in the eye. "What happened?"

"This could take a while." siad Raven flatly "We should sit down." she beckoned them to the couch so they could tell Terra's story.

"Where shall we begin?" said Starfires quiet voice.

"We had no clue who she was when we found her fighting that giant scorpian." Raven started, "I was the only one who was skeptical about letting her stay with us. In the end she became friends with everyone but me. Then she ran away."

"That was my fault." said Robin, "I should have never said anything about her powers. Then she never would have left to train with..." he grimaced at the thought of the man's name.

"Do not say that Robin." said Starfire trying to comfort him. "I do not beleive any of us could have prevented what happened." she put her had on his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter who's fault it is." Raven said coldly "What matters is that we fell into her trap.We trusted her..Even I trusted her." there was a hint of regret in her voice. Even though she wasn't sure if she really reretted trusting her or not. It was true that she had betrayed them but she had also saved them. She had proven that she cared for them.

Lena had a questioning look on her face. She had no clue what they were talking about. But whatever it was she was sure it wasn't good. Everone was looking at a seemingly interesting spot on the carpet or the wall. All of them were silent. Sad lookes were in their eye's. She was about to say something so they could continue but then Cyborg broke the silence.

"She turned her back on us and took over the city. We all almost lost our lives." his face was grim when he remembered their battle.

"But she finally realized that what she did was wrong." said Beast Boy. He was looking Lena right in the eye. "She proved that she was our friend...That she was a Titan."

There was another long pause as everyone was still thinking over the whole thing. Outside dark clouds had rolled in and it started to rain. Lightning cracked and lit up the sky and thunder rolled giving the world a dark and gloomy atmosphere.It was ironic that it matched perfectly with the mood that swelled within the walls of the tower. All of the Titans faces were the same. Sad,depressed,regretful,greiving. Everything but hate. Why not hate? Why didn't they hate her? After all she had done? How could she had proven herself to them after all of that?

"And then she couldn't rememer anything."

"Who was she working for?"

This took everyone off guard "How did you know she was working for someone?" asked Robin.

"I know Terra and she is definately not crafty enough to think of that all on her own" She stared at him with her dark eye's as she pushed some of her shimmering white hair out of her face, "So tell me."

"His name is Slade." Just saying it made all of them tense up.

_Of course_, thougt Raven why did she even ask.She knew good and well who Terra was working for.It was obvious. You had to live inder a rock not to know about this figure of pure evil. Slade was one of the biggest mysteries of them all.No one knew who he was. What exactly he wanted. Why he did the things he did. But Terra was not so complex. a very simple puzzle to solve. She went with Slade to gain control. And the only way to pay him back for his help was to do anything and everything he said. She broke away from him because of her feelings for Beast Boy and her friendship with the rest of the Titans. it was as simple as that.

"Do you still want to see her? Even if she wont remember you?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes."

"But why?"

"I told you."

"Your really friends with her?"

"You could say that."

Raven perked up after hearing this. It was true that this girl was strange but how could you go from "old friends" to "you could say that."? She also noticed that Lena did not seem to show any concern for her "friend". Was it true that they had been close? One thing was for sure Lena or Blackmoore, whatever her name was was hiding something from them. And she had to find out what. she shot a look at Robin trying to warn him not to say any more but he was ignoring her.

"Please." Lena started "Take me to her." a look of pleading slowly took over her face.

There was a long pause. As if everyone except Raven, was trying to decide what to do. Should they trust her? It was almost impossible to resist the desperate look in her dark eye's.

"Okay." said Robin "First thing in the morning we'll take you to her."

Lena didn't smile. She simply nodded and got up from her seat. Starfire took her to her room.

"This shall be your room while you are staying with us.' she siad in a warm voice, "It was the room that we had made for Terra to stay in." she got no response not even a blank stare from Lena. "Well, I wish you pleasent dreams and good sleep." she smiled at her new friend and floated away.

Lena just stood there in the doorway looking at the empty room. Obviously no one came in here because you could visibly see the dust that piled on the dresser and night stand. It seemed like nothing had been disturbed like the room hadn't even been used. Raven walked quietly down the hall and Lena noticing this turned her head in her direction. Raens hood was over her head so that all you could see were her emotionless stare. She stopped at her own door opening it. For a few secconds they just stared blankly at each other and then entered the bedrooms welcoming the thought of sleep.

* * *

Blackmoore entered the room reluctantly. Just the simple thought that this room once belonged to Terra gave her an uneasy feeling. She looked out the large window overlooking the city. It was beautiful with all of the lights that reflected off the water. A perfect postcard. She looked away form the scene and walked over to the dusty dresser and looked at herself in the mirror her long white tresses seemed to glow in the moonlight streaming in the widow. Her dark eye's were vacant almost unseeing and her skin looked even paler than usual. And then with a single thought she went from the powerful Blackmoore to the mysterious Lena. Her dark hair shining but her eye's the same dark vacant eye's as before.

Lena was so tired that she didn't even bother changing into pajama's. She just crawled into bed wearing her everyday clothes. She snuggled under the covers and closed her eye's but sleep evaded her. Everything she had heard that night and all the memories she held in the darkness of her own mind haunted her.She was afraid to dream scared of what she might see. When she finally did drift to sleep she woke up what seemed like 5 minutes later and she was still exausted. The sun was creeping its way up into the sky while she got out of bed and changed clothes.When she walked out into the hall a few minutes later the smell of waffles filled her nostrils. It was right then that her stomach gave a low grumble and she realized that she was hungry. She slowly made her way to the kitchen.Beast Boy was busy making something and Cyborg was already munching on his food.

"Well good morining sleepy head!" said a very cheerful Beast Boy. "Want some waffles?" his smile was getting bigger which slightly annoyed Lena since she was _not _a morning person.

"No no no! Don't eat those!" screamed Cyborg as Beast boy was ready to give Lena her breakfast "Theyre not edible!"

"What are you talking about ?" Lena could barly get the words out of her mouth because Cyborg leapt and tackled Beast Boy right before he set the plate in front of her. They both crashed to the ground. The plate smashed to bits and there were waffles and syrup everywhere.

Cyborg got up brushing himself off. "Theyre tofu."

The look on Lena's face was unreadable. It was a mixture of exaustion,hunger,anger,and confusion. "First of all," she started "What the heck are tofu waffles? And seccond of all NOW WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO EAT FOR BREAKFAST!!!???" her face was red and she gave them the most evil glare they had ever seen (even worse than Raven's).

Beast Boy got up from the ground and he and Cyborg started arguing about Beast boy being unable to make good food. Lena just sat there fuming when Raven entered the room. She walked over to the stove and filled a kettle with water aand put it on a hot burner.When it started to wistle she took it off the stove and poured it into two different coffee mugs. She then got two tea bags put them into the cups and stirred them.When she was done she handed one to Lena and had one for herself.

"Thank you." said Lena.

Raven merely nodded and Lena drank the tea she was given while munching on a very burnt peice of toast. The hot tea seemed to calm her down now since her hunger was appeased. It was steaming hot but as she took another sip it didn't seem to bother her. Right then Robin and Starfire walked in. Starfire happily flew over to Lena's side with a broad smile on her face.

"My new friend I trust you slept well."

"Yes." she lied. Starfire squealed with joy.

"Are you ready" Robin asked her. Everyone was quiet now.

"Yes." she finished the rest of her tea in one gulp and her jewel pendant glowed she changed into Blackmoore."I am."

They all left the tower in silence..

* * *

**Hey I'm sorry this one is so short but I was desperate to get another chapter out so here it is. I'm also sorry for taking so long. I was on vacation and then I was really busy the week after and then I just got back from camp yesterday. Please reveiw (no flames please. I already know I'm not that great of a writer) thanks for reading!! XP**


	5. Chapter 5: Memories

Blackmoore

Chapter 5

Memories

* * *

The Titans all gathered in the garage ready to leave. Robin was going to ride on his motor cycle while Starfire and Beast Boy flew. Cyborg and Raven were going in the T Car and then there was Blackmoore. 

"Why don't you take your freaky broom?" said Beast Boy.

"What did you just say?" said Blackmoore clearly angered by the comment.

"I always thought that witches rode on weird brooms and stuff like that."

"I cannot beleive you just said that." she looked like she was ready to hit him "That's an insult to me and my family. I don't know a single sorcerer that flies on a stupid broom. At least none of my kind. I don't even know how to fly."

"Well then how are you supposed to get around?" replied the green boy.

"I don't know. Maybe I could give myself wings." she mused "But to get here I took a bus."

"Well that's a boring way to do it."

"I also don't wear a pointy hat. Though I do have a black cat named Celeste." she said with a smirk.

Best boy just stuck his tongue out at her.and then turned himself into an eagle ready for departure.

Blackmoore got into the T Car with Raven and Cyborg and they all sped off the the school where Beast Boy last saw his dear friend Terra. It had bee several months since he had seen her. Days after he had followed her everywhere begging her to remember he would sit outside the school and watch her. She would often sit outside chatting with friends before school started and then when it was sunny she would eat lunch outside. To him she was the exact same person. But to her he was a complete stranger. He was angry with Slade because of this. He knew that the man had something to do with it and he would do anything for her to remember a single thing of the times they shared together.

It was around 11:30 when they pulled up to the school so everyone was just getting out for lunch. Though the day was mostly sunny clouds were starting to roll in hiding the warm light. Blackmoore got out of the car and walked up to the chain link fence searching the many faces that wandered in the school yard. the others were not far behind making sure she didn't do anything stupid. She saw a wisp of blonde hair and then she saw her. Terra was sitting on the front steps opening her lunchbox while laughing at a joke that one of her friends had told. Everything seemed perfect in her little world.

"Are you guy's gonna baby sit me the whole time?" Blackmoore said.with an edge in her voice. "Because I think I can handle this on my own."

"We just need to make sure you don't do anything you'll regret." said Robin firmly "Were not sure we can trust you yet."

"Oh well you can trust I'm not going to regret any of this."

With that she jumped over the large fence and walked slowly towards the carefree blonde.Eye's were following her the entire way but she didn't care she had her gaze on one person and one person only. When she entered the school yard the others became tense.Starfire and Beast Boy flew over the fence hoping to stop the white haired girl from getting any closer because they all knew that if they weren't careful this could turn out badly.

"Hey blondie!" yelled Blackmoore

Terra looked at the strange girl walking towards her "What, you mean me?" she said

"Well I don't see anyone else around." Blackmoore replied as she muttered a few quiet words to herself and snapped her fingers.In an instant everyone vanished. It was just the two of them. Terra had a frightened look on her face. She seemed to scared even to run. Blackmoore then noticed that they weren't alone after all. Raven somehow was still behind the fence watching her every move without expression though Blackmoore could tell that she was ready to pounce.

"Do you remember my name?" said the white hared sorceress "Terra, I know you have to remember."

"N-No I-I Don't know how you a-are." stammered Terra "U-um can I go n-now?"

"No!" yelled Blackmoore "You know it!! I know its in that thick skull of yours!!" she was screaming now. "Tell me!" she was extremely angry her eye's flashed.

"I-I don't" the scared girl looked away from Blackmoore's angry stare and wrapped her arms around her shoulders as if this would protect her "I-I'm sorry."

"LIAR!!!" she slapped Terra's cheek with the back of her hand causing the girls lip to bleed. "YOU LIAR!!"

Raven was flying right above her yelling a familiar spell ready to attack. But Blackmoores eye's turned green and with a loud cry she threw a lighting filled fist at her opponent causing Raven to crumble to the ground in pain. Blackmoore took her red jewel from her neck turning it into a long wand but then she threw it into the air changing it again into a long silver staff tat had intricate moldings snaking up to the top where there was a crystal orb and on either side were silver wings. Her face was still contorted into a look of fury as she beheld the frightened creature in front of her.

"YOU WILL REMEMBER!!" she yelled and images flashed in the crystal ball. Terra could not look away as the images also raced through her mind.

Seconds that seemed like hours passed when the visions stopped. Raven slowly stood up and Blackmoore calmed down slightly her face relaxed and her silver staff once again changed into the wand. Terra simply sat there dumbfounded. Eye's wide she looked at Blackmoore then at Raven then back again as if trying to remember what had happened in the past few minutes.Then a look of realization came opon her face and she opened her mouth to speak.

"Lena." she breathed.

Raven was shocked and froze right where she stood.

"I'm back." said Blackmoore in an emotionless tone.

"Y-Your alive!" Terra exclaimed. She jumped up and hugged Blackmoore tightly.

"What are you doing?" she asked "You hate me remember?!" she threw the blonde off of her and her eye's turned blood red. "And I hate you!" fire flew in all directions and the battle began with Raven unable to stop it.

* * *

Robin,Starfire,Cyborg,and Beast Boy had just finished getting all of the school students out of the sewer. It was strange. They couldn't remember anything it all happened so fast. One moment they were all watching with intensity what exactly Blackmoore was doing and the next thing they knew they were underground in the sewer system along with 200 other screaming high school students who acted as if they had never seen a rat before in their life. What was even stranger was that Raven didn't show up. they thought that maybe she was on the other side of the huge screaming crowd but no such luck. Robin figured that she was still at the school and that Blackmoore was the cause of it. She wanted to be alone with Terra so she got rid of everyone. They could only hope that while they hurried to get everyone out she was keeping everything under control. 

After they got the last frantic school girl out they instantly ran in the direction of the school. Suddenly they felt a tremor. Was it an earthquake? No it couldn't be it wasn't strong enough. they kept running but then they felt another this time it was stronger. Still they kept going they had to make sure everything was okay they had to see if this was going to turnn into a fight for whatever reason. Then they felt it a third time and this time the source felt close by. All four stopped short when a young girl with blond hair and bright frightened blue eye's was running in front of them. She seemed to be pulling up rocks and pieces of the earth with a strange power.

"Terra!" Best Boy yelled in awe "Terra its me! Its Best Boy!" he was waving his hands frantically in the air hoping to get her attention.

"I know who you are!" Terra yelled as she pulled up another large rock "Now help me!"

_She...Remembers me...She remembers me!!! _Beast Boy thought while was doing little dances an cheers in his head when he was suddenly brought out of his fantasy by Terra's screams of horror. He immediately changed into a hawk a flew right at her attacker.He soon came face to face with a very angry Blackmoore whose eye's had turned a deep blue.As soon as she saw him zooming in on her she muttered a few inaudible words and then waved her hands in his direction causing a strong swirling wind to knock him into the side of a nearby building.

"Get out of my Way!!" she screamed her gaze now fixed on Terra's terrified face.Her eye's turned to that bloody red color as she neared Terra but was soon interrupted when Starfire swooped in throwing her starbolts at her. Blackmoore quickly took her wand using it to block only a few of Starfires attacks. She then pointed it at the beautiful Titan muttering more words that could not be heard. Fire came shooting out the end injuring the alien girl as she crashed to the ground As soon as Blackmoore even looked Terra's way the terrified girl shot up and ran to Cyborgs side clinging to his arm.

"Cyborg! Cyborg ! You have to help me!" she was hysterical "She's gonna kill me! You have to help!"

"Hey you remember me too!" he said just as surprised as Beast boy was that she finally got her memory back.

"Please please you have too-"

"Don't worry about it Terra. I"ll take care of it." he said this with confidnce as he raised his arm turning it into his sonic blaster. She hid behind him crouching down while he aimed his arm at Blackmoore who was now slowly walking towards him with a look that could kill you a thousand times over. He could do this there was no room for mistakes and every time he missed would mean she could actually beat him and get to her target. This shouldn't be too hard for him right? He finally took a shot but she just barely dodged it. Her cloak was singed and she was clearly shocked at the amazing power he possessed. He tried agian and again and again but each time she narrowly escaped.

He was about to shoot again when Robin out of nowhere came up behind her knocked her to the ground with his metal rod. She fell to and quickly turned on her back blocking the punches that Robin tried to throw at her. She kicked him off of her and he tried to punch again. He finally succeeded in kicking her in the stomach which her go flying across the street. She slowly picked herself up just in time to dodge yet another blast from Cyborg who instead of hitting his target hit a nearby fire hydrant making water spew everywhere.

Robin jumped at Blackmoore again attempting another punch but her eye's were now and icy blue and it looked as if she was able to control the water to her advantage.she used her hands to swirl it around some and then blasted it onto Robin soaking him.Then it quickly turned to ice freezing him inside. Cyborg aimed his arm at her yet again but she snapped her fingers and disappeared. He didn't even have a chance to wonder where she went before she appeared right next to him with bright green eye's. She grabbed onto him and electricity flowed from her hands onto him making him short circit and fall to the ground.

Terra looked up at Blackmoore. Her eye's begging for mercy. She could not say a word.. She couldn't even move. All she did was tremble and hope it would end quickly. Blackmoore was about to strike when she saw someone move in the corner of her eye.

"Azerath Metrion Zynthos!!" she heard someone yell. Then something strange like a shadow crept up and down her body binding her so she couldn't move. She looked all around and then saw the new attacker. It was Raven and then following her were the others (minus Cyborg who desperately needed a new battery) They surrounded her making sure that she could not get to Terra. So for now she was safe. For now

* * *

**Okay so that's chapter 5! I'm actually really happy with the way this one turned out! And I enjoyed writing this chapter allot so I hope you enjoyed reading it! I"m sorry it took so long I've been extremely busy this summer but school's started so maybe I can try to update more often. And I"m also sorry that all of my chapters are so short. I just don't have the mental capacity to write long chapters It drives me crazy and it takes forever. R&R!! Later! XP**


	6. Chapter 6: Protection

Blackmoore

Chapter 6

Protection

* * *

As Blackmoore sat there bound by Ravens magic her anger boiled over. A string of obscenities left her lips. Her eye's were locked on Terra's quivering figure. Her heart was pounding and her breathing heavy. A million thoughts raced through her mind as she tried to think of an escape plan.

"Its okay now Terra." Best Boy reassured his friend. "She wont hurt you anymore." he put his arm around her shoulders.

"It's Okay Terra. She can't hurt you ever again Terra." spat Blackmoore "I'll be here always to protect you. And then we can run off together hand in hand into the sunset."

"You shut up!" It was Beast Boy's turn to be angry. He stepped forward in front of his friend.

"Or what?" she was not at all afraid of the green boy.

"Or I'll have to-"

"That's enough Beast Boy." Robin said in a stern voice. "Now is defiantly not the time for this kind of argument."

"Robin is right." Starfire said "We should immediately figure out what it is we should do with our friends attacker."

"We should do with her what we do with any other criminal." Raven said, "Take her to prison. We now know that she is dangerous. Who knows what kind of things she could do in this city."

"Criminal?" Blackmoore said just above a whisper. "You think _I'm_ a criminal?" her pale face contorted into a scowl and her eye's were dark with fury. "What about her?! You think I don't know what she did? You think you can just ignore all of the things she put you through?! Where's the justice? She's a traitor!"

"Lena...I-I'm sorry." Terra's voice was weak and quivering. "I-I don't know what to say."

Blackmoore let out a twisted giggle. "Your sorry. Your... _sorry_?" It seemed as if her anger fueled her power because Ravens magic could no longer contain the angry girl. Blackmoore lunged forward only to meet the claws of a giant green grizzly bear. "Stop trying to protect that backstabber! Let her fight for herself! She's surly shown you thats she's strong enough!" The only response she got was the wild roar and a swing of his claws at her head. She dodged the bear only barely but braced herself for what other attacks the Titans would unleash." Remember, she nearly killed all five of you. OH, and then of course there's me."

The green best continues to swipe and claw at Blackmoore, but she narrowly dodged every time. In his frustration the bear let out a wild roar and charged straight at the object of his fury. Blackmoore simply stood still and whispered to herself a small spell. Her eyes once again changed colors and when it seemed that she was about to be attacked she reached out her left hand and sent small sparks flying from her fingers right into the nose of her attacker.

Beast boy let out another strong roar in his pain. She had electrocuted him, an attack that send him flying back onto the hard ground. The bear soon changed back to his original form and twitched violently due to the pain pulsing throughout his body.

Starfire and Robin immediately rushed to his side to help him while Cyborg and Raven held their ground between Terra and Blackmoore.

Behind her two friends Terra stood frightened. She was trembling. She felt that at any moment her legs would give way and she would pass out onto the ground. This wasn't supposed to happen. The Titans weren't supposed to protect her, they weren't supposed to save her and Lena wasn't supposed to be here at all. She just wished that she was a statue again. At least then she didn't have to worry about people getting hurt. She didn't have to worry about being attacked and hated. She didn't have to worry about being a traitor.

A loud cry followed by a large thud brought Terra back from her distant thoughts. Cyborg lay motionless on the ground. Electrical sparks flashed all over his robotic frame. Raven was the only one fighting now. Beast Boy still needed the help of Robin and Starfire so there was no way they could come to help.

Raven surrounded herself in her shadow like power, seemingly making herself look bigger and more intimidating than before. The shadows formed to make the shape of a giant raven. With its wings spread out in the air the giant bird let out a painful squawk before diving down for the attack on Blackmoore.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zynthos!"

Blackmoore did not look phased. As Raven with all her power descended upon her she whispered quietly to herself. Another spell to protect her. At the last possible moment before she was to be hit, she raised both hands above her head. A bright light burst from her palms and struck back at the shadowy creature, repelling its power.

Raven fell hard to the ground, but quickly got up and dusted herself off before charging again at her opponent. She ran with all the speed she had, her dark powers flashing in her hands. Blackmoore blocked the punches and kicks and avoided the painful shadows. Then suddenly Blackmoore found an opening, and with her own power made a jab at Ravens stomach. Raven fell hard. She couldn't move and the other Titans noticed.

Starfire started to come to the rescue, but then heard Terra's shouts.

"No!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "No! Please don't. Stop it!"

The beautiful alien girl stopped in mid air and all eye's turned to Terra.

"Please don't try to protect me." she tried to blink away her oncoming tears. "She's right. This is my fight."

All around her nobody said a word.

Blackmoore's eyes turned a steel black and a wicked smile etched itself onto her face.

**Okay so I'm not exactly sorry that its taken me so song to update this one. I wasn't even planning on continuing it because of the lack of feedback and inspiration and other stuff. So don't get your panties in a bunch of it takes another 6 months for another chapter to come out. I'm very happy with the way this one came out. One for thing, chapters from here on will probably be allot shorter than the ones i've already written. Sorry if you like lengthy chapters but I just can't write long stuff like that. Hope you enjoyed!! XD**


End file.
